


North Woods - Chapter 4 - AU version

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-15
Updated: 2000-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: While on vacation Mulder finds comfort and companionship in the arms of another man. In typical Mulder fashion his vacation soon turns into an X-File.





	North Woods - Chapter 4 - AU version

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

North Woods Chapter 4 - AU version by Jo B

North Woods 4 - AU version  
by Jo B  


Rating: NC-17  
Minor Spoilers: Sein Und Zeit and Closer  
Keywords: M/O M/Sk SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: While on vacation Mulder finds comfort and companionship in the arms of another man. In typical Mulder fashion, his vacation soon turns into an X-File.  
Authors Notes: Most of the Minnesota locations in this story are purely fictional. I started this story a few days after watching the episode Closure. It doesn't reflect anything that comes after that episode.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers. Helen for doing an excellent job of editing this chapter. Nicole for her support and encouragement and her insistence for more sex scenes. Dawn for her suggestions and being extremely helpful.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

***

Langly cabin  
Sunday, April 16, 2000  
9:30 a.m.

Mulder shivered as he looked out the window at the snow whipping around on the cold white landscape. They were running only on auxiliary power. The main power and phone lines had gone out over an hour ago. Olsen had braved the blizzard to trek outside to switch on the auxiliary generator, so the lights and the refrigerator would work. The snow pelted relentlessly against the windowpanes as the howling wind buffeted the outer walls and roof. Mulder strained his ears as another type of howl sounded above the wind.

"Eric, what do you make of that?"

Olsen walked over to him and listened. "It can't be wolves. They would have sought shelter from the storm and the howl isn't right."

Skinner came racing down the stairs as a loud thud struck the roof. He looked up. His grip on the assault rifle tightened. Then he rechecked the handgun holstered to his belt. "Guys, I think we're surrounded."

"Sir, did you get a good look at what's outside?" Mulder asked nervously. He too was holding his gun as the sound of heavy footfalls sounded from over their heads.

Skinner made his way over to where Olsen and Mulder stood, his rifle aimed at the ceiling. "Fox, I couldn't make out very much because of the snow, only a few dark shapes moving around the cabin grounds. They appeared to be the same shape as the troll that attacked us earlier, only they seem to be riding some sort of beasts."

Suddenly the glass on the patio door exploded inward as a troll riding a fanged beast crashed through it.

"Shit!" Olsen cried out, aiming his rifle and firing without hesitation.

Mulder and Skinner were only seconds behind him. Both creatures died in a hail of bullets as the three men filled them with lead. Acid green blood mixed with dark red blood splashed the walls. Just as they dropped dead to the floor, another mounted troll followed it inside, meeting the same fate.

"Get to the center of the room! We need to form a circle!" Skinner ordered, wanting them away from the windows. The pounding overhead grew louder. Whatever was up there was trying to tear through the ceiling.

Snow and wind poured in through the shattered door, dropping the temperature inside the room, but no other creature attempted to gain entry there. The smell coming from the dead creatures was incredibly foul. Mulder breathed through his mouth as he stood back to back with Skinner and Olsen. The three men covered all possible points of entry. Mulder stared over at the dead creatures by the patio door. The trolls were dressed in some type of leather armor and carried primitive weapons. The beasts they rode in on resembled wolfhounds, only they were the size of a small pony and their feet were clawed like those of a large cat rather than a dog.

Mulder put another clip into his gun. He only had three left. "How's our ammunition holding up?" he asked.

"I'm down to only a hundred rounds for my rifle and two clips for my handgun," Skinner said.

Olsen glanced over toward the front door. He was reluctant to leave his position to retrieve the supply of ammo he had left there. "Don't worry, Fox. The duffel bag by the door has additional rounds for the semi-automatic rifles. We should have enough firepower to hold off further attacks until help arrives."

"Yeah, if we don't freeze to death first," Skinner said shivering. He had his heavy sweatshirt on, but that was hardly adequate against the cold air blowing in from outside.

"Let's move closer to the fireplace. We should be able to defend the room from there. I'm going to retrieve our coats and ammo," Olsen said, moving toward the front door. He couldn't see out the front windows, since he'd taken the time to close the outside shutters over them. Unfortunately, only the front windows had shutters.

A loud snapping sound filled the room. Olsen spun, dropping to one knee as a section of ceiling caved in. The heavy wood beams hit the floor with a crash! The inside of the cabin looked like a small blizzard as snow that had been piling up on the roof poured through the opening followed by an immense winged creature. Olsen pumped several shots into it, driving it backwards. It shrieked as one of its wings was blasted off its body, causing it to crash to the hardwood floor. It hissed at the three men as it regained its clawed feet. Skinner aimed carefully and shot the nine-foot tall scaled creature through the left eye. Black blood oozed out of the empty socket as the beast took three unsteady steps toward them before collapsing.

They watched as the beast's chest rose up and down as it struggled to breathe, then it stopped, becoming totally motionless.

"God!" Mulder muttered, trembling and staring in shock at the sharp talons on the dead creature. "I don't understand why they would be after me? I'm not wearing that cologne any longer." He was no longer enthusiastic about tracking the troll back to the gateway between their two worlds. All he wanted now was for them to make it out of this alive. Mulder looked into Walter's love-filled, brown eyes as the larger man squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Fox. We'll make it through this together. I'm not about to let anything stand in the way of our happiness. Not now."

Olsen dropped the duffel bag on the sofa, then tossed Mulder and Skinner their coats. He waited for them to pull them on before he relaxed his guard enough to pull on his own coat. "Fox, throw some more logs on the fire," he ordered.

Mulder did as ordered. They spent the next two hours waiting tensely, as the howls from the creatures surrounding the cabin continued. The winds began to die down and the snow slowed in intensity. Skinner had been able to get one call out on his cell phone to their people to say that they were under attack. Now that the blizzard had eased up, it wouldn't be long before the first helicopters would arrive. The A.D. hoped that it was in time. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Mulder. Not now. Not ever.

When the attack came, it came swiftly from all directions. Two more winged creatures descended on them through the hole in the ceiling, while a pack of trolls broke in through the upstairs windows and the patio door. Mulder emptied his gun into one of the winged beasts, then realized that he was out of bullets. He threw his gun at it.

Skinner pushed Mulder behind him as more trolls entered the cabin. He cried out in pain as one arrow pierced his shoulder and another his side. The assault rifle slipped from his fingers as he collapsed to the floor. Mulder snatched up the rifle and shot the troll responsible, while Olsen dove to the floor, rolling as several arrows flew in his direction. He came up shooting. Mulder was amazed by his former lover's agility. He could see the Black Ops training, permeating every fiber of the large sheriff's body.

Mulder stood protectively over Skinner's body as he returned fire. He became aware of the fact that none of the trolls were shooting at him. He had killed several including one of the winged beasts, but none made any attempt to harm him. The look of lust in the eyes of one the trolls staring at him disturbed Mulder deeply. His stomach clenched at the prospect of what would happen to him if he were captured. Mulder vowed to kill himself before they could lay their hands on him.

Suddenly, the trolls and the beasts they were riding on retreated. The sound of helicopters filled the noonday sky. As the helicopters descended on the cabin's grounds Mulder could clearly hear gunshots coming from outside. He sank to his knees at Skinner's side. His lover's breathing was too shallow -- his pulse rate too weak. Mulder bent and proceeded to give him mouth to mouth.

"Don't you fucking die on me, Walter! Don't you dare!" he growled, breathing life into his lover.

Skinner's eyelids fluttered open. "D-don't want to...love you," he said weakly, before losing consciousness.

"Sweet holy mother of God!" SAC Hardy swore as he entered the cabin. He had a hard time breathing through the stench in the air. His men followed him inside. One gagged and raced back outside. The other agents' professional training took over as they cautiously checked the bodies strewn around downstairs and on the upstairs balcony.

"Two of these creatures are still alive, sir," Agent Selly said.

"Secure them, Selly!" Hardy ordered as he knelt next to A.D. Skinner and Mulder.

"How is he, Agent Mulder?" Hardy asked, looking at the two wooden arrow shafts sticking out of the large A.D.'s body.

Mulder looked up at him stricken. "Weak. He needs to get to a hospital as quickly as possible," he answered shakily. Fear and anxiety was clearly written on his face.

Hardy got on his walky-talky and ordered the paramedics in with a stretcher. "Don't worry, Mulder. We'll fly A.D. Skinner directly to Duluth, an emergency operating team will be standing by."

"I'm going with him," Mulder said, holding onto Skinner's hand.

"Of course, Mulder," Hardy said. Standing he went to assist his men as the stretcher was carried in.

Olsen knelt down next to Mulder and placed his hand on Mulder's arm. "Don't worry, Fox. He's a stubborn bastard, he's not about to die."

Mulder smiled sadly at him. "Welcome to my life, Eric. Anyone I have ever cared about is usually taken from me."

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself and concentrate your energy on Skinner! He needs you, Fox!" Olsen snapped. He helped Mulder to his feet and out of the way, so the paramedics could transfer Skinner onto a stretcher. "Go on, Fox. He'll want you there when he wakes up."

Mulder was grateful for Olsen's words. He leaned in and kissed the larger man softly on the lips. Not caring what any of the other agents would think. Screw them. "Thanks." He quickly followed the paramedics and Skinner out of the cabin.

***

Hospital  
Duluth, MN  
Sunday, April 16, 2000  
9:30 p.m.

"Hey, partner," Scully said quietly, walking into Skinner's hospital room. Mulder didn't seem to notice her as she picked up the chart at the foot of Skinner's bed. She studied it before putting it back. Pulling up a seat next to Mulder's, she took his hand.

"Scully," Mulder murmured, pulling his eyes off Skinner's face and looking at her for the first time.

"He was lucky." She noticed that Mulder looked like hell. His face was pale and drawn. He had almost two days' worth of stubble. His eyes red-rimmed and his clothes exuded a foul odor.

"Yeah. The doctor said he should make a full recovery, but he still hasn't regained consciousness."

"They do have him on the good stuff," Scully commented. "He's going to need some help once he's released. He's right-handed and that arm is going to have to be immobile while his shoulder heals."

Mulder smirked. "I still have five weeks of my vacation left and I think I know where I'm going to be spending it. He'll have to throw me off his balcony to get rid of me."

"Good for you, Mulder." Scully looked at Skinner's peaceful face, feeling a twinge of jealousy. She hated sharing Mulder with anyone. "They've sealed off the whole area around Long Lake and evacuated the town of Ashburg. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"You don't know?" Mulder looked at her baffled. He thought for sure Scully would have been briefed.

"No. The military has moved in...more precisely the Black Ops headed by Colonel Henderson. They've taken jurisdiction away from our guys and classified the whole incident as top secret," Scully said, watching Mulder's face darken.

"They don't have the jurisdiction! This is a matter for the FBI, not the military!" Mulder growled.

"Apparently not. They stated that it was a matter of the national defense and apparently the Executive Branch agreed with them. They debriefed all of our agents and no one is allowed to speak of the incident under threat of prosecution." Scully squeezed his hand. "What happened? Were you attacked by more bigfoots?"

"No. Try trolls, hell hounds and wyverns," Mulder said tiredly, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Scully was going to question him further, but the night nurse came in to check Skinner's vitals.

The nurse looked at the two people sitting by her patient's bedside and wrinkled her nose at the foul stench coming from the good-looking male. It was well after visiting hours, but she had been informed to allow the young man to remain. She raised an eyebrow at the young woman sitting with him, but decided not to evict her either. "He's doing really well," she said, jotting down the information on the chart. She looked compassionately at Mulder and said gently, "Honey, if you'd like, I'll bring you back some hospital scrubs to wear, so you can take a shower and get out of those foul smelling clothes. Then I'll send your clothes down to our laundry to be cleaned."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that," Mulder said.

"No problem," the nurse said, leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with blue scrubs and a disposable razor.

Mulder reluctantly left Skinner's bedside and went into the adjacent bathroom to shower. He stuffed the smelly clothes into the laundry bag the nurse had given him, dropping it on the floor. He then stepped into the shower stall. The hot water felt wonderful against his skin. He allowed his emotions to surface and broke down crying at how close he had come to losing Walter this day. Mulder realized at that moment that he had finally discovered what it was to be in love. He freely admitted it to himself now. He was in love with Walter Skinner. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. Not Phoebe, not Diana, not even Scully whom he loved like a sister. This was a totally different feeling. "God, I'm in love! How the hell did that happen?" he murmured in awe.

Scully looked up as the bathroom door opened and Mulder finally came back out. He dropped the laundry bag outside the hospital room's doorway where the night nurse had told him to leave it. Scully could tell that he'd been crying and wondered at that as he sat next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Have you ever been in love, Scully?"

"Love, as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you love? No. Mulder, I love you and my family, but I've never met anyone with whom I wanted to be with for the rest of my life," Scully said longingly. There were days that she didn't think she was capable of that type of love and commitment. Besides, who would want someone as dedicated to her career as she was? Being in a committed relationship required sacrifice, and she just wasn't ready to let anyone get that close.

"I'm in love with him, Scully," Mulder said, taking Skinner's limp hand tenderly in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him," he said with a tinge of wonder in his voice. "I really don't know when it happened. I think I might have been in love with him for years."

Scully smiled and placed her arms around Mulder, pulling him close. "You always were protective of Skinner, believing in him when no one else would, so it doesn't surprise me. I'm glad you've found someone, Mulder. Skinner loves you, and you both deserve a little happiness in your lives."

"Thanks, Scully."

"Now tell me more about these mythical creatures you mentioned."

Mulder took a deep breath and filled her in. She lifted an eyebrow when he described what Walter told him about being awakened by his dead mother. However, she took the rest of the information in stride.

"So you have no idea why these creatures were after you?" Scully asked.

"No. I thought at first they wanted to kill me, but they didn't lift a finger to hurt me even after I killed several of them. Scully, I don't think they were acting on their own but following someone else's orders," Mulder said, chewing on his lower lip.

"Whose orders would those be, Agent Mulder?"

They both spun around toward the doorway. Colonel Henderson stood there with a couple of his soldiers.

Mulder let go of Skinner's hand. His eyes narrowed as he glared up at Henderson. "How long have you been standing there?" he growled.

"Long enough to hear you divulging *classified* information to your partner. I could have you thrown in jail. And believe me, Mulder, a pretty man like you wouldn't last long in jail."

"Fuck off, Henderson. Your threats are hollow! You have no authority over me."

Henderson chuckled. "You've always fascinated me, Mulder. I've always wondered why they didn't just put a bullet through your brain. At first, I thought it was because of your father's high position in the State Department and Syndicate. After he was eliminated and they still had a hands-off policy where you were concerned, I thought it was the smoker who was protecting you. It wasn't him though. The English gent did protect you for a while, but after he died, someone else was still protecting you. That someone is pulling the strings now." He admired how Mulder met his eyes calmly with his chin held high. No one in his command had the courage to do that. Mulder had balls. He'd give the younger man that much.

"Tell me something I don't already know! Now, if you don't get the hell out of here right now I'll call the police! And *believe* me, they'd back up a fellow officer over a military geek any day!"

Henderson threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, you do have spunk, Fox!" His eyes narrowed as he became serious. "You're going to tell me everything you know about this other dimension eventually, one way or another!" the Colonel growled, turning on his heals and storming off down the hallway, followed by his men.

"What an asshole," Mulder growled.

"Mulder, be careful! That man's dangerous," Scully said. "What did he mean that someone is protecting you?"

"I don't know. I've always wondered why I'm still alive." He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the scars underneath, on his scalp. Someone had performed brain surgery on him less than a year ago. Maybe saving his life, maybe not. He'd never know. He couldn't remember a thing since he collapsed on the staircase at American University. Why was he still alive?

"Mulder, I have a hotel room at the Holiday Inn. Why don't you take my keys and go and grab a few hours sleep. I'll stay with Skinner until you get back."

"No. I'm not leaving him. Scully, I want to be here when he wakes up. I don't want him to think for a moment that those creatures killed or abducted me," he said softly.

"Well then, let me see if I can get the nurse to move a cot into the room for you." Scully stood and left.

Mulder lifted Skinner's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. "I'm here, Walter. Anytime you feel like coming back to me please do. I need you."

***

Skinner slowly drifted back to consciousness. The roar of many beasts sounded in his ears as he jerked awake. He stared up at the white ceiling, wondering briefly where he was. The room was quiet, except for a gentle snoring coming from his left and the beeping of equipment. Hospital, he deduced. He removed the nasal cannon from under his nose and eased himself up enough so he could see over the edge of the bed to where a low cot had been set up.

Mulder lay sleeping, his body twisted in the blankets from a restless sleep. Skinner sighed with relief. They were alive. He smiled through the pain as he watched his lover toss and turn. Mulder was so beautiful. He was everything and more than Skinner had ever wanted in his life. The A.D. lay back, gasping at the sharp pain in his side and shoulder, and then he thanked God that they had gotten through it alive. A tear made its way down his cheek, followed by several more. He had never been happier and couldn't stop his emotions from getting the better of him.

Mulder opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep. A muffled sob from the bed had him on his feet in an instant. "Walter?" he murmured, touching his lover's damp face as his eyes adjusted to the faint light. "You're crying? Why?"

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that we're alive," Skinner said faintly, embarrassed.

Mulder leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "We're more than alive, Walter. I discovered something through all of this." He smiled gently at Skinner's questioning look. "I love you. It nearly killed me when you were wounded. I don't think I could have gone on without you."

Skinner smiled contently. He reached out with his left hand and touched Mulder's face. "You'll never know how happy you've just made me, Fox."

"Oh, we have plenty of time to find out. I'm moving in with you until you're better. With your right arm in a sling you'll need someone to help you."

"And after?"

Mulder looked at him puzzled. "After what?"

"After I'm better. Will you still be living with me?"

"It depends," Mulder said softly.

Skinner felt his stomach churn. "Depends on what?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his lover sheepishly. "On whether you'd still want me to."

Skinner close his eyes. He was going to kill his lover slowly. "Of course, I'd still want you to! Dammit, Fox, I love you!"

Mulder chuckled. "That's all I wanted to hear." He caressed his hand over Skinner's bald scalp, kissing his brow. "Walter, I'm not used to anyone being in love with me, or me being in love for that matter. It's all so new...so strange. If you don't kill me after five weeks then we can discuss our future plans together. Okay?"

"C'mere!" Skinner growled, pulling Mulder's head down and kissing him passionately. "God, I love you."

At Skinner's sudden intake of breath, Mulder pulled away. "Walter, are you all right?"

"Sorry, I tried to move my right arm. I guess...I'm a little sore."

"A little sore?" Mulder looked at him dubiously. "Is that how you describe feeling after being shot with two arrows? A little sore?"

"Okay, it hurts like hell. Does that make you feel better?"

"No. But I want you to be honest with me about how you're feeling." Mulder clipped the nasal cannon back under Skinner's nose. "I'm going to find the nurse and see if she can give you something for the pain. I'll be right back."

Skinner watched with wonder as Mulder quickly departed. It gave him a warm feeling throughout his body, having someone in his life who actually cared about him.

***

Viva Tower  
Crystal City  
Friday, April 21, 2000  
7:30 a.m.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up!" Mulder scolded. Skinner had only been released from the hospital yesterday afternoon, after spending four days recuperating from his injuries. Their plane arrived late the night before and Mulder had put Skinner right to bed. Then he'd gone to sleep in the guestroom. Skinner's doctor had advised plenty of bed rest for the next week.

Skinner set the carton of eggs he was holding carefully on the counter. He winced as he accidentally moved his arm that was strapped against his chest in a sling. "Fox, you can't expect me to lay in bed all day."

Mulder leaned in and kissed him. "Yes, I can. Did you take your pills?"

"No." Skinner breathed in Mulder's freshly showered scent. He'd give anything to be able to wrap both arms around that wonderful, warm body.

Mulder chuckled as Skinner's nose nuzzled his neck. "I'm going to make you a bed on the sofa. Then I want you to take your pills and lie down while I fix breakfast for you. Is that understood?"

"Yes. If you'd lie with me after breakfast."

Mulder put one arm around Skinner, careful not to touch his injured side as he gently kissed his lips. "I don't think there's enough room for both of us to lie comfortably on that sofa. After breakfast why don't we retire to the bedroom?"

"Hmm, I'm going to enjoy these next five weeks," Skinner purred, returning the kiss. They separated and went into the living room.

Mulder retrieved sheets, a blanket and a pillow from the guestroom then made up the sofa for Skinner. "Here, Walter. Let me help you down!" he said, supporting Skinner's uninjured side as he lowered him to the sofa.

Skinner grunted as the stitches in his side pulled painfully. His whole body was aching.

Mulder noticed Skinner's wince of pain. "I'll be right back with your pills."

Skinner was grateful when Mulder arrived back with the painkillers and antibiotics. He swallowed them down with a glass of water then allowed Mulder to help him lie on his back. Skinner grabbed Mulder's hand before he could leave. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be right back with your breakfast. Try to relax and let the drugs kick in." Mulder watched as Skinner closed his eyes. He walked back to the kitchen and called Scully as he started fixing breakfast.

"Hey, Scully. How's it going?" He asked, dumping the can of corned beef hash into a skillet.

"Mulder, it's all over the Bureau that you kissed Sheriff Olsen on the lips. I thought you'd be more careful."

Mulder shrugged. "Scully, Eric had just saved my life and frankly I could give a rat's ass what anyone thinks of me."

"What about Skinner?"

"Scully, I'd rather not discuss Skinner and me over the telephone." He heard her sigh.

"Okay, fine. How's he doing?"

"He's still in a lot of pain. However, he's being a good patient with a little coaxing." Mulder used a spatula to stir the hash in a pan.

"Have you told him about Henderson and the Black Ops?"

"No. Only that the military has taken over jurisdiction." Mulder cradled the phone against his chin as he buttered Walter's toast. Then he found a breakfast tray in the lower cabinet.

"You have to tell him, Mulder. Henderson more or less threatened you."

Mulder spooned the hash onto a plate then scooped the poached egg out of the boiling water, placing it on top of the hash. "I'll tell him when he's feeling better. I don't want to worry him."

"He needs to know, Mulder! The sooner the better," Scully advised.

"Gotta go, Scully. Walter's breakfast is getting cold." Mulder hung up not allowing her to get in the last word. He carried the tray into the living room and set it down on the coffee table. Skinner looked so young without his glasses, lying there sleeping like a baby. Mulder hated to wake him, but he needed to eat.

"Mm, something smells good," Skinner murmured, opening his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping only resting.

Mulder grabbed a couple of cushions and propped them behind Skinner's back as he helped his lover sit with his back against the arm of the sofa. Then he lay the tray across Skinner's lap, taking care that the one side wasn't going to fall off the edge of the sofa. "Do you need any help?"

"No. I should be able to manage left-handed. Would you mind getting me some ketchup for the hash?"

"Sure, I'll be right back with it."

"When you get back, Fox, you can tell me what you don't want me to worry about."

Mulder stopped in the kitchen doorway and looked back at Skinner. "You overheard my phone conversation with Scully?"

"It's a small apartment, and you weren't exactly whispering."

"I thought you were asleep," Mulder muttered, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed the ketchup from the refrigerator and scooped himself up a plate of hash. He carried both back to the living room with some napkins.

"Thanks," Skinner said, as Mulder squirted ketchup over his corn beef hash.

Mulder sat on the coffee table and ate his own breakfast, while watching Skinner consume his hungrily.

After four days of hospital food Skinner was starving. He had a little problem at first eating left-handed. "Mm, so do you want to tell what's going on?"

"I told you that the military took over jurisdiction of the Long Lake investigation."

"Yes. It was a wise decision. If more of those gateways exist, it could be a major threat to this nation's security."

"Walter, it wasn't the a normal branch of the military but the Black Ops. The public has the right to know about this other dimension and the possible threat to our world."

"Fox, we can't take a chance of panicking the public. Some people would use this as an excuse to riot." Skinner frowned, looking at his lover. "What's really bothering you?"

"The man in charge of the Black Ops is Colonel Calvin Henderson. He showed up at the hospital while you were still out. He believes I know more about this other dimension than I'm letting on and sort of threatened me." Mulder shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want Skinner to make too much out of it. "I can deal with him."

Skinner's jaw tightened. "I want to be informed if Henderson or any of his men approach you again. I'm going to register an official complaint with his superiors."

"It's not going to do any good, Walter. These men work outside official channels. Besides, I know about as much as they do about this other dimension."

"Fox, I've known you for seven years, and whatever *your* theory about this other dimension is, I'd bank my retirement that it's a lot closer to what the dimension really is than whatever theory the military experts have about it at this point."

Skinner put his fork down and picked up the orange juice.

Mulder frowned. Deep down he was glad the Black Ops had taken over jurisdiction. He wanted nothing to do with the case. It scared him to think that he had been targeted purely for sexual reasons. They already knew that that was why the bigfoot had targeted him. However, he believed this latest attack might be tied to the goblins that Emily Mora had spoken about.

"Walter, you're right. It is best that the public didn't know. It doesn't matter to me that the Black Ops have taken over the case. I'm not going anywhere near Long Lake, Minnesota. I just want to put the whole incident behind me," Mulder said. Picking up the tray from Skinner's lap, he carried it into the kitchen.

Skinner was concerned. It wasn't like Mulder to give up on any paranormal investigation. He needed to find out what was bothering his lover. Not that he wanted Mulder to pursue this case, but he wanted to know why he didn't want to pursue it.

***

Ashburg

Friday, April 21, 2000  
10:30 a.m.

Sheriff Olsen glared down at Henderson who had commandeered his office and was sitting behind his desk. "How much longer, Colonel, before my people can return to their homes?"

"They may never be allowed back," Henderson said, looking up at his former soldier. Olsen had been an exceptional operative and assassin. Too bad he'd developed a conscious after being ordered to kill a child. The man had had a lot of potential. Henderson admitted that Olsen was too intelligent. He'd easily circumvented the conditioning program that all of the members of the Black Ops went through during their training.

"Colonel, you and your team have spent five days searching for this gateway with no luck. Why don't you do us all a favor? Give it up and get the hell out of my town! You're not going to find anything!" Olsen snapped. He had tried to be civil -- as civil as one could possibly be with someone like Henderson.

Henderson looked at Olsen as if he were nothing more than a small bug. "Tell me something, Olsen?"

Olsen glared at him but didn't respond.

So Henderson went on. "What was it like to fuck Fox Mulder? What did it feel like to sink your dick up his tight ass?" His operatives had discovered that Mulder and Olsen had been lovers during the agent's brief vacation.

Olsen's face turned red with rage. "Fuck off, bastard!"

"You can't blame a man for being curious. I've only fucked women. I'm curious what it would feel like to fuck another man up the ass. More importantly, how it would feel to fuck the lovely Agent Mulder up the ass. He is one fine looking man don't you think?" Henderson had felt stirrings of arousal ever since seeing Mulder at the hospital tenderly holding A.D. Skinner's hand.

"If you go anywhere near Fox Mulder, Henderson, you'll discover what true pain feels like. You have my personal promise on that!"

"Does Mulder have any idea how many innocent men and women you've killed?" Henderson watched Olsen's face darken. "I didn't think so."

"Just stay away from him!" Olsen growled. Spinning on his heels he stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He prayed that Fox would stay safely in D.C. and wouldn't try to investigate this case further. Olsen didn't think he would come back here. Skinner nearly being killed had badly shaken Mulder.

Henderson stared at the closed door for several minutes. He stood and pulled on his hat. He was heading back out to their base of operations in the deep woods. They had advanced scanners and ground radar set up throughout the woods. If there was a gateway, they'd be able to pinpoint its location the moment it was used.

***

Viva Tower  
Crystal City  
Friday, April 21, 2000  
9:30 p.m.

Mulder tossed the nylon puff in the tub. He had just finished giving Skinner a sponge bath. Skinner wasn't supposed to get his dressings wet, so the large man had stood patiently in the bathtub allowing Mulder to thoroughly wash him. Mulder grabbed a bath towel and started drying his lover, being careful of his injuries. "So, do you want to sleep in your briefs or in the buff?" he asked, in between drying and kissing the warm flesh.

"That depends. Are you going to be sleeping with me tonight?" Skinner had been a little miffed that Mulder had refused to sleep with him last night, after they had flown back to D.C. together from the hospital in Duluth. Mulder told him that he was afraid he'd toss in his sleep and injure Walter.

Mulder was going to say no, but the hurt little puppy dog look in Walter's brown eyes had him saying, "It's against my better judgment, but yes."

Skinner grinned with satisfaction. "Good. I want to watch the news before bed. Get naked and join me, Fox," he said, kissing Mulder sweetly on the lips, then heading into his bedroom.

Mulder pursed his lips appreciatively as he watched Skinner's firm ass and powerful muscular legs as his lover walked out of the bathroom. Mine, he thought as he stripped and took a quick shower. He then retrieved Skinner's pills from the medicine cabinet and filled a glass with water. He carried them back into the bedroom. Skinner had pillows propped up behind him as he sat against the headboard watching TV.

"Anything interesting happening?" Mulder asked, handing Skinner his pills and waiting for him to take them before passing him the glass of water.

Skinner swallowed down the pills with half the water in the glass, then handed it back. "They're speculating about what is happening in Ashburg and around Long Lake. They're not buying the military's story that the town was evacuated due to a top secret military plane crashing in the area during Sunday's blizzard with radioactive materials on board."

Mulder had been too concerned with Walter over the past five days that he hadn't been paying too much attention to the news. "God, they're still using that old story! I'd have thought Henderson would have come up with something a lot more believable by now." He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers, scooting over until he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Skinner.

"They're having a hard time maintaining that story since so many people saw the bodies of those creatures before the military could seal off the area," Skinner said, his fingers laced through Mulder's. "Maybe you should call your friend Olsen and find out what's going on."

"I'd rather not. Let someone else uncover the truth for once," Mulder said warily. He pulled his hand free from Skinner's and reached under the covers to lovingly stroke Walter's penis. "Besides, I have better things to do during my vacation."

Skinner pulled Mulder's hand off his member and held it still under the covers. "Talk to me, Fox. What's really going on?" he asked.

Mulder sighed. Skinner wasn't going to let this drop so he might as well tell his lover what was really bothering him. Picking up the remote with his free hand, he turned off the television. "When those creatures were attacking us, they didn't even try to harm me. Walter, I'm afraid of what might have happened to me if they had succeeded in getting their hands on me."

"What do you mean? You don't think they were after you for sexual reasons?" Skinner asked.

"Why not? The bigfoot was. It might have been tied to that goblin that Mrs. Mora told us about..."

"Fox, we can't trust what Emily Mora told us. It happened almost sixty years ago, and her memory is bound to be faulty, if she's not making the whole thing up."

"Why would she do that?"

"I think it's possible that Jonathan Mora never recovered from his injuries and eventually died. I believe that Emily Mora was so guilt ridden that she made the story up, instead of accepting that he was dead. I believe what she originally told her son, that it was a bigfoot that raped his father. Over the years she changed the story to be that of a more beautiful, surreal creature to fit her personal fantasies."

"If a bigfoot did rape Jonathan then why didn't the one who abducted Congressman Asner rape him?" Mulder argued.

"Fox, I think it would have, but Olsen reached the Congressman in time. Look at the condition they found him in -- naked, bruised and filthy. That animal did sexually molest him even if it didn't succeed in raping him."

"Walter, that would make perfect sense if we were only dealing with a bigfoot! But we're not! Three unique creatures attacked us. One of which was clothed, which gives some credence to Mrs. Mora's story."

Skinner concealed a grin. This was the Mulder he knew and loved. "So is it your belief that these trolls were after you sexually or that they are working for the goblins?"

"I'd have to know something about their society's social structure..." Mulder leaned over and kissed Skinner on the cheek. "Nice try, Walter, but I don't want to chance finding out one way or another. Let's just let it go for now."

"Okay, Fox. But if you ever do decide to pursue your own investigation, I want you to tell me. I don't want you and Scully investigating this on your own." Skinner was happy that Mulder wasn't going to pursue the investigation. He knew it wouldn't be safe for his lover. Not only would he be endangered by the occupants of this other dimension but also by the Black Ops. He yawned. The drugs had kicked into his system a while ago and they were pulling him under.

"C'mon, lay down." Mulder helped Walter scoot down and plumped the pillows for him. He then climbed out of bed and shut off the lights. Climbing back into bed he lay on his side so he could cuddle against Walter's undamaged side. He rested a hand across Walter's hips just below the bandages in his side.

"Fox?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

A slow smile spread across Mulder's lips. "I love you too, Walter." He closed his eyes feeling truly happy and at peace. He had a new purpose in life and it was all wrapped up in his future with Walter.

***

Mulder was pulled from his deep sleep by a persistent knocking. He raised his head off Walter's shoulder and peered at the clock. Midnight. It was only an hour and a half since they had gone to bed. Walter was in a deep, drug-induced sleep. The pounding came again and he quickly climbed out of bed, swearing under his breath as he stubbed his toe. He hobbled over and pulled on Walter's robe then made his way downstairs. He looked through the peephole and swore as he unlocked the door.

"Why are you here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Chill, man. It's only midnight. Besides, if you'd called us when you got back into town we wouldn't have had to break into your place then stop by Scully's place to find out where you were. By the way she's pissed at you." Langly walked into the living room and flipping on a lamp, he plopped down on the sofa.

Frohike was taking in Mulder's lack of attire with an incredulous expression.

"What?" Mulder growled.

"You're shagging your boss!"

Byers looked mortified. "Frohike! Sorry, Mulder."

Mulder closed the front door as the two men moved out of the entryway. "It's okay, Byers. Yes, Frohike I'm shagging Skinner. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Why him and not me?"

Mulder's eyebrows rose. "Fro, you're kidding right?"

"After eleven years of friendship the least you could have done was given me a chance."

"Frohike, I never even knew you were interested."

"I guess it's a little too late now," Frohike grumbled and joined Langly in the living room.

Mulder followed Byers into the room. "Why are you guys here?"

"John and Paul are pretty upset about their cabins, Mulder. I told them I'd find out from you what's really going on?" Langly said.

"Why don't you tell me what you know first."

"We know about the Congressman and the Bigfoots. Rumors have it that those weren't the only creatures around Long Lake. The Black Ops has the whole area sealed off and aren't letting anyone in," Byers offered.

"That's all? You don't know anymore than that?"

Frohike turned from pouring himself a whiskey. "That's all we've heard, Mulder. People are afraid to talk. Even the reason Skinner was admitted to the hospital is being covered up. We know that it was from arrow wounds to his shoulder and side, but not who shot him or why."

"Try *what* shot him," he muttered.

"Then the rumor about monsters are true?"

Mulder sighed, he wasn't sure how secure Skinner's apartment was and couldn't risk telling his friends anything. "Guys, I can't talk about it. The Government has classified this investigation as top secret. I'm sorry, Langly, but your brothers may be out of the use of their cabins for a while."

"No problemo, Mulder. My bros are going to make a killing from all the publicity that area is getting. They'll probably be able to triple their rates."

Frohike tossed back his drink and set the glass on the table. "Mulder, we're sorry we disturbed you. Why don't you stop over for dinner next Friday? -- you can bring the Skinman, too."

"Thanks, Frohike," Mulder said, showing them to the door. "If he's feeling up to it, we'll be there."

After they left Mulder headed back upstairs. He dropped the robe over a chair then climbed back into bed and cuddled against Skinner's warm, undamaged side.

***

Ashburg

Saturday, May 13, 2000  
7:30 a.m.

Sheriff Olsen packed up his truck. It had been almost month since the military had evacuated his town and it didn't look like they'd be leaving anytime soon. He had stopped by Henderson's base camp the other day and it was obvious by the high tech equipment and structures they had erected that the military and their scientists were there for the long haul. So, Olsen was going down to St. Paul to stay with his sister and her family until he could decide what he wanted to do with his life.

He stood by his truck looking one final time out over the woods. Olsen had loved it here and he hated leaving. However, he couldn't remain. No need for a sheriff in a town without any people. He climbed behind the wheel and drove out onto the main road. Maybe he'd take a trip to D.C. and see how Fox and Skinner were doing.

***

Viva Tower  
Crystal City  
Saturday, May 13, 2000  
8:00 a.m.

Skinner's fingers combed through the silky chestnut hair of his lover who was underneath the covers giving him an incredible morning blowjob. God, what a way to wake up! "Ugh!" he cried, shooting his release into his lover's hot mouth.

A minute later, Mulder crawled out from underneath the blankets and grinned impishly down at Walter's sated face. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little stiff, but other than that I'm fine." Skinner had stopped wearing the sling two weeks ago. He stretched his arms over his head, wincing slightly. The soreness from his shoulder wound was still there but mainly in the morning. Skinner was going back to work on Monday. He regretted that he'd only be seeing Mulder in the evenings and mornings before work, at least until Mulder's vacation was over in two weeks. Mulder still hadn't fully committed to moving in with him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Would you care to join me?" Mulder asked.

"Try and stop me!" Skinner said. Throwing the covers off, he climbed out of bed.

Mulder followed him into the bathroom and turned on the shower while Skinner stood in front of the toilet emptying his bladder. Mulder took his turn after Skinner was done. Instead of climbing into the shower, Skinner hugged Mulder from behind, kissing his neck as the younger man stood urinating. Skinner rubbed his thick cock up and down between Mulder's buttocks. A shiver of desire raced up Mulder's spine as the last trickle of urine flowed out of him. They hadn't had anal sex since that first time at the cabin a month ago, and he wondered if Skinner would be up to it yet? God, he wanted Walter inside him again. He wanted to feel his lover's powerful organ opening him, filling him, and possessing into him.

As if answering his unspoken question, Skinner's cock thickened and lengthened. Mulder had spent the last month caring for him, being solicitous of his health, and now Skinner wanted Mulder to know that he was an equal partner in their relationship and no longer needed to be looked after. He whispered lustfully in Mulder's ear. "I'm going to make love to you, Fox. I'm going to stuff that tight ass of yours and make you scream with pleasure." Skinner's hand wrapped around Mulder's penis as he bit the side of Mulder's throat.

"God. Oooh, please..." Mulder arched his neck back.

Skinner chuckled and pulled Mulder into the shower and under the hot spray. He proceeded to feast on every delectable inch of the younger man's body. Mulder was mumbling gibberish by the time Skinner's fingers entered him and started stretching him. The shower spray was starting to turn cool by the time Skinner slammed into Mulder's body from behind, driving him up against the tiled wall. Mulder spread his legs further apart, trying to keep his balance as Skinner's arm snaked around his middle to keep him upright. They stood still, breathing heavily as Skinner reached and turned off the water.

Mulder closed his eyes, concentrating on the wonderful sensation of being so tightly filled. The delicious weight of Skinner's warm body pressed up against his back and thighs, and Skinner's strong arms holding him securely was nothing less than heavenly. If he died at that moment, he would die happy.

"Fox, I will love you forever. Never forget that." Skinner held him tighter then turned his face so he could claim Mulder's lips in an intense kiss.

Mulder's cock was torturously hard by the time the kiss ended, standing tall and proud against his belly. "P-prove it to me, Walter," Mulder murmured in breathless anticipation. "Make me feel how much you love me." He pushed back wanting Skinner to move -- to bring them both to completion.

Skinner grinned against the back of Mulder's hair, then held his lover's hips steady as he slowly started thrusting in and out of his body. As the thrusts grew stronger, Mulder started babbling uncontrollably each time the organ slid back inside, bringing him unbearable pleasure. His body throbbed around the hard shaft penetrating him, and he clenched his anal muscles, obtaining a satisfying groan from Skinner as his thrusting slowed.

Skinner's heart soared with love as he held Fox pressed firmly against his chest and drove relentlessly into him, wanting Mulder to receive as much pleasure from their coupling as he was receiving. He started fisting the ridged length of Mulder's cock in time with each hard thrust.

"Oh God! Ooooh....UUUGGH!" Mulder screamed as his orgasm caught him by surprise. He saw stars before his eyes as his semen spurted out against the tiled wall.

Skinner kept his lover from sinking to the floor as he rode out the contracting muscles of Mulder's orgasm that squeezed his cock in a loving grip. As the muscles spasms lessened their hold, he continued his long hard thrusts into Mulder's tight heat. Mulder's body rocked unsteadily with each forceful thrust as Skinner propelled himself toward his own completion. It wasn't long before he felt his balls tighten and his cock swell even larger as his release pumped out of him in long, powerful spurts.

Mulder felt the force of Skinner's release filling him. It had been the first time he had anal sex without using a condom. They had discussed it during Walter's recuperation. Walter didn't want to use condoms in their relationship. He said since they were going to be in a monogamous relationship, he saw no need to have latex separating them. Mulder tried to argue that they should at least wait since he had one brief moment of unprotected sex with Olsen when he gave the man a blowjob. Walter wouldn't hear of it though.

They sank to the tiled floor of the shower still joined together. "Jesus, Fox. That was incredible."

"Yeah, you were." Mulder sighed, turning his head until he met Skinner's lips. The large man held him on his lap as their kiss deepened. They finally broke apart, breathless. "Shall we get cleaned up, then go out for breakfast?" Mulder asked, pulling slowly off Skinner's soft cock. Even in its flaccid state it was still large. Semen dripped down his thighs as he stood and reached a hand down to help Walter up.

Skinner gasped as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder.

"Walter, are you all right?" Mulder asked. Sinking back to his knees, he cupped Skinner's face, looking into his pain-filled eyes.

"I just over did it a little." Skinner eased himself up with Mulder's help. "It was damn well worth it though!"

"Let's see if we can coax a little hot water from the shower," Mulder said. Turning it on, he shivered as the cold water hit him but it soon turned warm enough so they could wash the semen and sweat off their bodies and the shower wall.

They stepped out as the water was turning cold again and toweled each other off.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" Skinner asked, pulling on his briefs.

"How about 'The Egg and I'. They make great omelets and we'd be less likely to run into someone from the Bureau there than at Denny's." Mulder buttoned his jeans and pulled a T-shirt.

"Sounds good. Although, I don't personally care one way or another if we do run into someone from work." Skinner slipped his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

They headed down the stairs and out their front door, then took the elevator down to the parking garage. As Skinner was unlocking the door to his Lexus four men in military uniforms approached them.

"Fox Mulder, we'd like you to come with us!" a man wearing a captain's uniform ordered, his face impassive and his voice a bored monotone.

"Fuck off, I'm not going anywhere with you or your goons." Mulder cursed himself for not wearing his gun, but they had only been going out for breakfast.

"You can come along peacefully or in handcuffs, the choice is yours." The captain said without changing the commanding tone of his voice or his expression.

"He's not going anywhere with you -- " Skinner growled, reading the man's name on his uniform. "Captain Kaas!"

"Look, mister, we have a warrant to haul him in for questioning..."

Skinner flipped open his FBI badge. "Assistant Director Walter Skinner. Captain, I think you're overstepping your authority. Agent Mulder is not going anywhere with you or your men, warrant or not. If you want to question him in regards to some military case, then you'll have to interview him at the FBI headquarters with the Bureau's lawyers and myself present. If this is in regards to some non-military matter then you'll need to get the proper authorities involved. You don't have the authority to arrest a private citizen."

Captain Kaas cursed under his breath. He had been shown a photograph of Mulder and ordered to stakeout the vehicles in these two parking stalls and told that the suspect was inside the apartment building. They wanted Mulder taken into custody quietly without a lot of witnesses around. His superiors failed to mention that he might have to deal with an FBI Assistant Director.

"Very well, sir, we'll do it your way. Call your lawyers and I'll contact my superiors. We'll want a meeting convened for Monday. I'll contact you with the time," Kaas said. Turning smartly on his heels, he marched off across the garage followed by the other three soldiers.

Mulder had leaned against the car listening to the exchange. He was proud at how easily Walter dissuaded those men. "Thanks, Walter," he said, climbing into the car.

"They had their nerve. I wonder where they were planning on taking you?" Skinner's gut was twisting at the realization that if he hadn't been with Mulder there was a slight possibility that he might never have seen him again.

"Probably the DoD or maybe some old abandoned warehouse. Who knows?" Mulder noticed the look on Skinner's face as his lover steered the car out of the parking garage. "Don't worry about it, Walter. They wouldn't have killed me."

"How do you know? If this had been on the up and up, they would have come up to the apartment, instead of staking out our cars."

"Henderson told me that there is a no kill order on me. Unless that has changed, they would more than likely have only roughed me up. Then when they were done with me, they'd probably wipe my memory before releasing me. It's happened before."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel much better. Do you think it's to find out what you know about that other dimension?" Skinner asked, navigating his car through the narrow neighborhood streets.

"What else could it be about? I haven't broken into any top secret military bases in almost a year and for the past two months I haven't done anything to piss anyone off."

Skinner shook his head as he parked in front of the neighborhood restaurant. "Fox, I want to know every time you piss someone off."

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Walter, I really don't think that would be good for your health."

"Neither is not knowing." Skinner squeezed his knee. "Humor me Fox."

"Okay, Walter. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

***

DoD  
Saturday, May 13, 2000  
11:00 a.m.

Henderson scowled at Captain Kaas. He should have handled the assignment himself. He had flown back to Virginia with the express purpose of having a private and intimate meeting with Mulder. Now he had to wait to question the reticent agent until Monday in front of Skinner and the FBI lawyers! So, fucking the information out of Mulder was definitely out of the question now. "Captain, it was four armed men against two! You had the drop on them and you allowed a middle-aged man to intimidate you! Next time I give you an order I expect it to be followed out to the letter!"

"Sorry, sir." Kaas knew to keep his disagreements to himself.

"Dismissed, Captain!"

Henderson was angry and frustrated. A whole month had gone by and they were no closer to finding the gateway to this other dimension than they had been when they arrived. He needed Mulder to provide the key piece of information to find the gateway. Mulder's ability to make intuitive leaps was well known in certain circles of power. Mulder had been used many times by his enemies to do their work for them. Mulder knew something and Henderson was determined to find out what.

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Monday, May 15, 2000  
1:00 p.m..

On one side of the long conference table sat Skinner with Mulder on his right. The FBI attorneys sat on either side of them. Directly across the conference table from Mulder sat Colonel Henderson. With him were two government scientists and four of his Black Ops officers. They had been here over two hours and getting nowhere.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably under Henderson's cold gray eyes. The man was looking at him differently than he had in the past. Or maybe, after being the romantic interest of two men recently, Mulder was now more sensitive to noticing when someone was checking him out. Either way, he didn't like how the man was staring at his mouth or the lazy way his eyes traveled over his body.

Mulder glared at Henderson. "For the hundredth time, I don't know anything about a gateway or where those creatures came from!"

"Don't lie to us, Agent Mulder. You always have a theory and I want to hear it. I want to know why those creatures attacked you and A.D. Skinner? Where you think they originated from? How do you think they got here?" Henderson enunciated slowly.

"I really have no idea why we were attacked or where they came from." Not in a hundred years was Mulder going to offer the theory he had given Walter back at his lover's apartment.

"What about this cologne you and Congressman Asner wore? Could it have played a part in your being attacked? Maybe you didn't do a thorough job of eliminating its fragrance from your clothes," One of the military's scientist asked.

Mulder looked him coldly in the eye. "You know that the cologne wasn't the reason we were attacked. You've already field-tested it and you haven't had any luck --have you? You weren't able to attract a bigfoot or any of these other creatures?"

The scientist kept his mouth closed. They had indeed tried the cologne out in the woods with no luck. They even tried it on the two captured trolls, but the trolls didn't react to its scent.

"What do you know about this other dimension, Agent Mulder?" Henderson asked again, impatiently.

Attorney Chandler Ryan interrupted, "Colonel Henderson, we've been here over two hours and Agent Mulder has more than answered all of your questions. I see no point in continuing this meeting. If he had information that was relevant to the U.S. military, he would have volunteered it."

Henderson looked down his nose at the attorney. "I would like Agent Mulder and Assistant Director Skinner to accompany us back to the DoD to get the captive trolls reactions to them."

"You have them at the DoD?" Mulder's face paled. He couldn't believe that those creatures had been this close to them.

Skinner turned to Mulder as he heard the quiver of fear in the younger man's voice. "Agent Mulder, we're not obligated to go anywhere with these men. If you're not feeling up to it, you can go home." Skinner knew that his lover had developed a deep fear of trolls. He had been awakened several times over the last three weeks to find Mulder in the midst of a nightmare. Mulder had finally confessed that in his nightmare the trolls were gang raping him.

"I'm fine, sir." Mulder's eyes narrowed as he stared across the table. "Henderson, I don't see what difference it would make for us to see these creatures."

"You're afraid of them!" Henderson said surprised.

"Am not!"

"I think you are. Why would that be, Agent Mulder?"

"Enough!" Skinner barked. "This meeting is over! We've provided you with everything that happened to us at that cabin and all we know about those creatures. Agent Mulder, thank you for coming in on your day off. Please go enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Thank you, sir," Mulder said gratefully. Rising from his seat, he quickly headed for the door.

Henderson scowled at Skinner as Mulder fled from the room. "You can't protect him. His curiosity will eventually get the better of him."

"Not this time, Henderson. I suggest that you and your men stay away from Agent Mulder." Skinner rose and headed back to his office.

***

Mulder headed to his apartment. He hadn't been there since last week when he stopped by to drop another feeding block into his fish tank. Scully had been feeding his fish while he was on vacation. Now that he was back, and possibly moving in with Walter, he needed to figure out what to do with his aquarium. He noticed that Walter had no room for it at his place. Mulder still wasn't sure if it would be smart to move in with Walter. He'd hate for his lover to get sick and tired of his presence.

Mulder walked up the stairs to his floor. He wanted to pack some books and more clothes on this trip. He went to unlock his apartment door and found the lock broken. Pulling his gun, he cautiously entered his apartment. The place looked like a bomb had gone off. He did a thorough search of the place, stepping over broken glass and torn clothing. When he determined no one was there any more, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Skinner's office. He stared down in dismay at his shattered aquarium and the lifeless forms of his fish scattered across the damp wooden floor as he listened to the phone ring.

"A.D. Skinner."

"Walter, it's me."

"Hey, me."

Mulder smiled at the warmth in Skinner's voice. "I'm at my apartment...the place has been trashed. Someone smashed my fish tank and even took a knife and carved up my leather sofa. All my suits except the one I'm wearing have been cut to shreds."

"Have you called the police?"

"Not yet, I wanted to call you first."

"I'll be right over, Fox."

"Walt..." Mulder was about to tell him not to bother when he heard the click on the other end as Skinner hung up.

***

Henderson stood staring at the two trolls inside the reinforced cage. Their heads were huge, the same size as their broad muscular torsos. The creatures were short --only about five feet, two inches tall and dressed in black leather armor. The military's researchers were in the room around the clock monitoring them. They had been performing intensive language tests trying to get the creatures to communicate.

The door to the lab opened and Sergeant Williams strolled in. "We have the item you asked for, Colonel."

The trolls became alert as Henderson took the duffel bag from his sergeant. "Did you destroy the place as I ordered you to?"

"Yes, sir. He'll have a hard time finding anything to salvage in his apartment." The sergeant quickly back closer to the door as the trolls lunged at the bars of the cage.

Henderson was fascinated by the response from the creatures. For the most part they showed disinterest in what was happening around them, only becoming alert when food and drink was brought in for them. Henderson opened the bag and sniffed at the pleasant musky scent. Mulder. He had asked his men to find something that the agent had worn that would still have his scent on it. The trolls were violently shaking the bars now trying to get out. When one spoke it took everyone by surprise.

"Phox."

Henderson stepped closer to the cage. "So you can talk."

"We learn your tongue, human." The troll's deep gravelly voice was hard to understand at first.

Henderson and the scientists listened carefully.

"How can you learn our language so quickly?" Henderson asked.

"They teach, we learn." The troll pointed to scientist.

"You know who this belongs to?" Henderson asked, pulling out a T-shirt and boxers from the bag.

"Phox. Take Phox, go home." The creature reached his hand through the bars and grabbed the clothing from Henderson. It brought the T-shirt to its large, melon-sized nose and sniffed it. His cellmate grabbed the boxers from him and did likewise.

Henderson smiled, he had discovered the key for locating the gateway. "Why do you want Fox?"

"King wants Phox. We bring."

"Who is this king? Is he like you?"

"King goblin. No troll," the one laughed as if it was a big joke that someone would think the King would be a troll. The T-shirt in the creature's hands was now covered with saliva.

"So your King sent you to bring Fox back to him. Why? What does he want with Fox? Why didn't he come himself?"

"King mate Phox."

Henderson's eyes-widened. "Mate? Do you mean this Goblin King wanted to have sex with Fox?"

The troll laughed, its large hand grasped the codpiece covering its groin and seized the hard organ inside. "Sex good. King mate Phox. You give me Phox."

Henderson wasn't about to give Mulder to these disgusting creatures, but he might be able to use their information to locate the gateway. He couldn't chance the trolls warning their people about him and his military force. At least he knew now why Mulder had been so frightened at the prospect of seeing these creatures again. And why he didn't share any information with the military -- the whole incident had been sexual in nature.

***

The police were already on the scene by the time Skinner parked his Lexus in front of Mulder's apartment building. He rushed up the apartment's main staircase and found his lover out in the hallway talking to one of the officers.

"I didn't notice if anything was missing..." Mulder looked up and smiled, relieved to see Skinner.

"Agent Mulder," Skinner greeted. He wanted to pull Mulder into his arms and comfort him.

"Sir, you didn't have to come."

"I'll be the judge of that. What happened?" Skinner asked, stepping into the ruined apartment. His heart sank as he took in the extent of the damage. He prayed that his lover didn't hold any of his possessions too dearly because everything appeared to be beyond repair.

"I think someone has a grudge against me."

"No kidding, Sherlock."

Mulder pulled Skinner aside as the two police officers made notes. "It's a good thing that I've been moving some of my things into your apartment over the pass three weeks. Otherwise I'd be completely screwed." He pushed a broken chair leg out of his way with his foot as he leaned up against the kitchen counter. "My insurance will cover some of the damage."

"Fox, how are you doing really?"

"You'd think I'd be use to people breaking into my apartment by now." He looked across the room at the damage. "I can't believe they killed my fish."

"Fox, I want you to move in with me for real. There's no point in you remaining here any longer. I'll help you go through this mess and see if there's anything we can rescue. Then we'll hire a company to clear the rest of it away and clean the apartment. I doubt you'll get your damage deposit back," Skinner added lightly.

Mulder smiled sadly. "I sort of gave up hope of getting that back around six years ago."

"Move in with me," Skinner asked again.

"Walter, if I moved in with you whoever did this might trash your place too..."

"Fox, we'll hire someone to install a security system for us." Skinner stopped talking as the police officer entered the kitchen.

"We're finished here, Agent Mulder. We'll need you to come down to the station tomorrow to sign the police report," the officer said, noticing how closely to two men were standing.

"Thanks, Officer Taft."

The man nodded and head toward the door with his partner.

Mulder waited until the police had left. "Okay, Walter, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

Skinner pulled Mulder into his arms and hugged him tightly, his hands caressing Mulder's buttocks through his expensive trousers. "Fox, I'm well aware of what I'm getting myself into and I'm loving every minute of it."

Mulder returned the embrace. If this had happened five weeks ago he would have called Scully, then gone to crash with the gunmen until his apartment was back in shape. Walter made everything easier to bear. "Thanks for being here for me. Now why don't you go back to work. I'm going to run back to your apartment to change. I wouldn't want to ruin my only suit."

"Our apartment, Fox." Walter kissed him softly. "I'll meet you back here after work. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine. I doubt that they'll be back."

Mulder closed the apartment door but was unable to lock it. It didn't really matter since nothing in his apartment was worth stealing. He followed Skinner down the stairs to their cars.

***

Mulder returned to his apartment an hour later with a bucket of cleaning supplies. He was dressed in blue jeans and his FBI sweatshirt. He climbed out of his car and walked around back to open the trunk. Mulder felt a sharp sting on his left buttock and reaching back, he pulled out a feathered dart. He looked frantically around as his world started to gray. An unmarked van screeched to a stop next to him and the side door slid open as two large men leapt out. One caught him as he slipped into unconsciousness, scooping him off his feet. He placing Mulder's limp body in to the back of the van and they climbed in after him, slamming the door closed.

***

Skinner arrived five hours later, freshly showered and wearing black jeans and a tight fitting black T-shirt. He parked behind Mulder's car and hurried up to his lover's apartment. The apartment door stood open. "Fox..." Skinner stopped in his tracks when he smelled cigarette smoke. CGB Spender came out of Mulder's kitchen.

"He's not here. They took him," the old man said.

"Who took him! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Skinner growled, slamming the old man up against the wall.

"Henderson! He's taken Mulder back to Long Lake, Minnesota. He going to use Mulder as live bait to find the gateway."

"Oh God." Skinner couldn't stop the fearful trembles from racing through his body. He was afraid he'd never see his lover again. "Why are you telling me this?" The A.D. let go of the smoker and stepped back.

"You love my son, A.D. Skinner. You will do what it takes to bring him back unharmed." Spender straightened his tie. "Take a team to Long Lake and rescue Fox."

Skinner didn't even react to Spender's comment about being Fox's father. He was too intent on getting to Fox as he rushed out of the apartment and back the down staircase.. He used the cell phone in his car to arrange for a team to meet him at the airport. Henderson had over a five-hour head start. Skinner wasn't sure if he'd be able to get to Mulder in time.

***

Mulder regained consciousness to the sound of birds chirping nearby and the fresh scent of pine filling his senses. His body felt weird. He realized why as he forced his lids apart. He was tied spread eagle, standing upright between two posts on a raised platform. Colonel Henderson stood at the bottom of the platform staring up at him.

"You really are lovely, Fox. I can see why this Goblin King would want you."

Mulder swallowed as fear turned his blood cold. Henderson knew the truth. How did he find out?

"We had to dispose of the clothes you were wearing. You had gotten sick all over them. However, I think the outfit we dressed you in is more appropriate, don't you? Sort of like Fay Wray."

Mulder looked down. He had on a black silk shirt, his nipples were hard nubs against the fabric in the cool air of the forest. The shirt covered his groin and ass that was encased in tight, black leather pants. The pants felt like they rode low on his hips and hugged his ass. His bare feet barely touched the wooden platform. Something was around his neck but he couldn't get a good look at it.

"Why are you doing this?" Mulder asked hoarsely. He was still light-headed from the affects of the drugs on his system.

The colonel retrieved a bottle of water from his backpack. He walked up the three steps onto the platform and held the bottle to Mulder's lips. Mulder drank thirstily as Henderson spoke. "The object you feel around your neck is a tracking device. It's designed to look ornamental, its sterling silver with emeralds and diamonds entwined in its mesh. It is impossible to tell that it has any other function. It looks beautiful against your throat, Fox." The colonel lightly caressed Mulder's long neck.

"It's Mulder, not Fox! Let me go! You'll never get away with this!" Mulder pulled uselessly at the silk scarves holding his wrists firmly to the posts. Silk scarves?

Henderson ignored his outburst and chuckled at his indignant expression. "Ropes would have cut up your wrists. Fox, when those creatures come through the gateway and abduct you, we will follow them back through and conquer their dimension. Don't worry. I won't let them have enough time to harm you...I have personal plans for you." Henderson slowly caressed up the taut flesh of Mulder's stomach and stopped at his nipples. He pinched each one playfully through the silken fabric. The colonel's cock ached with desire to claim this beautiful young man. "Very personal plans."

"DON'T TOUCH ME! FUCK OFF, ASSHOLE... AAUUGH!" Mulder gasped as Henderson painfully twisted his nipple.

"I know that you like taking it up the ass, Fox. If you can spread your legs for Olsen and Skinner, you can spread them for me, too." Henderson looked up at the setting sun. "It's getting late. My men are stationed throughout the forest. The moment you are taken, we will be right behind you." He lit the torches on either side of the platform. They would help to keep Mulder warm.

After Henderson vanished into the forest Mulder craned his neck to see behind him. The shadows were creeping toward him as the last light of day vanished. He pulled violently at his bindings. Trussed up like he was, anything could come out of the night and attack him. Mulder closed his eyes and said a prayer. He prayed that if anything happened to him that Walter would be able to move on with his life and find happiness with someone else.

***

Long Lake, Minnesota  
Monday, May 15, 2000  
11:50 p.m.

Skinner had his gun drawn as he and his people trekked quietly through the forest. It was a daunting task to find anyone in such a vast expanse at night. While at the same time trying to stay out of sight of the military.

He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on the ghostly form of Teena Mulder. She pointed off into the distance then vanished. Skinner signaled for his men to follow him and headed off in the direction the ghost had directed him toward.

***

Mulder's eyes widened as a faint light filled the night a hundred feet from where he was bound. To his horror the shape of a Bigfoot emerged from its center and lumbered its way toward him. He twisted and yanked more frantically -- the silk binding gave somewhat. The steps broke under the weight of the Bigfoot trying to climb on to the platform.

"HELP! STAY AWAY!"

Mulder's scream reached Skinner and he called out, "FOX!"

Mulder was momentarily startled to here his lover's voice. "WALTER, HELP ME!"

Before Skinner went three feet several dark forms surrounded him and his agents.

"Don't interfere, Skinner," Henderson growled.

On Mulder's next terror-filled scream, Skinner lost all control and went into what could best be described as a berserker rage. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Henderson didn't know what hit him as Skinner's fist slammed into his jaw shattering it. Skinner dove for the ground rolling, he came up firing, killing several of the Black Ops soldiers surrounding them. His agents took cover from their berserk boss as he didn't seem to recognize them. Skinner grabbed an assault rifle off a dead soldier and dashed off in the direction of Mulder's frightened cries for help.

"Skinner!" Scully shouted. She scrambled after her enraged boss.

Mulder struggled uselessly in the arms of the powerful beast carrying him. His eyes grew huge as they stepped into the light of the gateway and he knew at that moment that he would never see the man he loved again.

Skinner dashed across the uneven ground in the dark, miraculously keeping his footing. He saw the back of the bigfoot vanishing into the light with Mulder struggling in its arms. He ran faster as the light started to shrink. Skinner made one desperate dive at the gateway and passed through just before it winked out.

Scully stood on the edge of the clearing, panting. She was too late. She'd witnessed the light wink out and Skinner vanish into thin air. Skinner and Mulder were gone. It hit her hard suddenly. She had lost her best friend and boss. Scully gripped the gun tighter and headed back to get answers from Henderson! She'd find her partner and boss if it took her the rest of her life.

***

End of North Woods

Coming soon Liamterra


End file.
